


Дживс и яйца вкрутую

by Lomi



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomi/pseuds/Lomi
Summary: Берти бьется об заклад. И при этом слово «яйца» приобретает особый смысл.





	Дживс и яйца вкрутую

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves And The Hardboiled Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943633) by [cuddyclothes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes). 



Во всем был виноват коварный ром. Нет, речь пойдет вовсе не о том, о чем вы подумали. Старина Вустер не угодил за решетку за срывание шлемов с полицейских или купание голышом в фонтане на Трафальгарской площади. На самом деле, именно из-за недостатка упомянутого коварного напитка все и произошло.

С тех пор как я в последний раз предавался увеселительным возлияниям, прошло только дней пять, а мои проблемы со сном уже приобретали угрожающие масштабы. Не удивительно, что нервы у меня гудели, словно гитарные струны, слишком туго натянутые на колках. На часах было три утра. После многочасового верчения под одеялом я наконец признал свое поражение и слез с кровати. 

Решение, которое причиняло мне такие страдания, было принято после трехдневного кутежа, когда моя тушка пребывала в таком состоянии, словно ее переехала конная повозка вместе с лошадью, потопталась, а потом переехала еще раз для верности. Я был совершенно обессилен, желудок и голова отчаянно протестовали против самого факта своего существования. И вот тогда юный Вустер принял решение, которое более слабых повергло бы на колени: ни капли спиртного не коснется его губ минимум неделю. 

Так что, утешал я себя, еще пару дней — и я вновь буду спать по ночам беспробудным сном и наконец избавлюсь от зудящего желания заехать кому-нибудь в нос. В квартире было темно и тихо. Даже мой камердинер Дживс вряд ли проснется раньше, чем через полтора часа, когда начнет светать. 

Бесцельно шатаясь по темной гостиной, я вдруг услышал какой-то слабый звук.   
 _  
Вжух, вжух, вжух._

Я замер в нерешительности и прислушался. Что могло издавать такие странные звуки? Отбивающие чечетку мыши в маленьких остроконечных шляпках?

_Вжух, вжух, вжух_.

Звук доносился из кухни. Холодок пробежал по вустеровской спине. Воришка! Ну конечно! Я осторожно подкрался к кухонной двери, где звук слышался определенно отчетливее. Если это действительно вор, то он, похоже, пытался вскрыть замок пилочкой для ногтей. Явно не профессионал, я бы даже сказал — жалкий и неумелый любитель, знаете ли. Отлично, такого воришку легко спугнет любой парень — например, Дживс, — который зайдет в кухню и рявкнет что-нибудь… ну, Дживс, правда, никогда не рявкает, но он может повысить голос и сказать что-нибудь суровое — такое, что кровь в жилах воришки заледенеет от ужаса, и он с воплями унесется прочь в ночную тьму. 

Но прежде, чем позвать Дживса, я неслышно приоткрыл дверь буквально на дюйм. Передо мной возникла картина, настолько ошеломляющая, невероятная, настолько чертовски невозможная, что Вустер едва не лишился чувств прямо там, где стоял. 

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

На кухонном столе, освещенном только маленькой лампой, сидел Дживс, в костюме которого отсутствовали несколько важных элементов — ни пиджака, ни жилета нигде не было видно. Одежду его составляла рубашка с подкатанными рукавами, расстегнутая у ворота, безукоризненно отглаженные брюки и черные подтяжки, перекинутые через широкие плечи. Но отнюдь не лицезрение Дживса без пиджака едва не заставило меня хлопнуться в обморок. Хотя должен признаться, что в обычных обстоятельствах от подобного зрелища мое сердце начинало трепетать, а нижние регионы, гм, проявлять повышенный интерес. Уже некоторое время юный господин вздыхал — да, со стыдом признаюсь в этом — вздыхал по этому обладателю совершенного ума и греческих форм. К сожалению, сердце Дживса не торопилось трепетать, а его нижние регионы — проявлять интерес. Поэтому мы держались прежних ролей господина и его богоподобного слуги, полностью игнорируя вустеровские трепетания и прочие телодвижения.

Нет, вовсе не это стало причиной того, что молодой господин выпучил глаза на своего камердинера, как золотая рыбка. 

Дживс жонглировал.

Позвольте мне повторить еще раз — Дживс жонглировал!

Пять белых мячиков взмывали перед ним в воздухе вверх и вниз. Будучи уверен в том, что поблизости нет ни души, Дживс устремил взгляд к потолку и чуть приоткрыл рот. Его широкие ладони двигались с завораживающей грацией. Я просто прирос к полу. Не то чтобы я никогда не видел Дживса, всецело увлеченного каким-нибудь делом, — но я никогда не видел Дживса, увлеченного элегантным подбрасыванием белых сферических предметов в воздух. Глядя на его лицо, подкатанные рукава рубашки и длинные пальцы, больше всего на свете мне хотелось взять его прямо здесь и сейчас. Если бы он, конечно, захотел этого — а он, увы, не хотел. 

Наверное, я чересчур навалился на кухонную дверь, и она открылась шире. Дживс заметил меня, и увлеченное выражение его лица ту же словно корова языком слизала. Он с легкостью поймал мячики и положил их на тарелку, стоявшую на кухонном столе. 

— Доброе утро, сэр. Вы проснулись неожиданно рано. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Дживс, — выдохнул я. — Что… что, ради всего святого, ты делаешь?

— Жонглирую, сэр.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь жонглировать, Дживс.

— Как правило, навык жонглирования редко требуется при выполнении моих обязанностей, сэр. 

— Ну и ну — то есть, я хотел сказать… это же чертовски великолепно!

Я привалился спиной к кухонной стойке, не заботясь о том, что, вообще-то, продолжал беззастенчиво пялиться. Правда, теперь я уже пучил глаза не как золотая рыбка, а как гигантский морской окунь.

— Только вот эти штуки совсем непохожи на мячики для жонглирования.

— Это яйца, сваренные вкрутую, сэр. С их помощью я могу оттачивать навыки и не терять сноровку. Если уронить яйцо, оно не отскочит от пола, а треснет. Поэтому в моих интересах не допустить этого.

С легчайшей улыбкой Дживс взял два яйца и принялся жонглировать одной рукой.

— Как можно заметить, сэр, подбрасывать сваренные вкрутую яйца так же просто, как мячики.

Его глаза опять сосредоточились на летающих куриных зародышах. 

— Где ты этому научился? Это потрясающе!

— Когда я был моложе, то служил лакеем в большом загородном поместье. Слуг в нем было гораздо больше, чем требовалось, потому что наш хозяин предпочитал изобилие во всем. Наличие в гостиной нескольких лакеев служило, как он полагал, признаком богатства. Хотя добился он прямо противоположного эффекта. Если начистоту, сэр, это было кричаще вульгарно.

— Какой безвкусный  _nouveau riche_. [1] 

— У меня было много свободного времени, поэтому от скуки я занялся жонглированием. Это оказалось весьма занимательно.

— Да уж. — Я сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как мой камердинер ловко ловит яйца. Не прерывая своего занятия, он взял еще одно и теперь жонглировал обеими руками. Было что-то…ну, назовем это так… возбуждающее в этом зрелище. Если не углубляться в детали, я бы очень хотел, чтобы некий Бертрам Вустер оказался на месте одного из этих яиц. 

— Я мог бы наблюдать, как ты жонглируешь, дни напролет. Очень увлекательное зрелище.

— Благодарю, сэр. «Юный Ганимед» скоро планирует небольшое представление для детского дома Гангрингэма. Те из нас, кто обладает соответствующими умениями, покажут несколько номеров для детей. Один из членов нашего клуба умеет ходить на ходулях, а мой знакомый помощник дворецкого глотает шпаги. Весьма впечатляюще.

— Ну и ну! Представь только, что однажды ему придет в голову проглотить кухонную утварь. А повариха решит, что она куда-то задевала десертный нож. 

Дживс аккуратно поймал яйца и положил их на тарелку. Его руки и в самом деле были прекрасны. 

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, сэр? Может быть, чашку чая?

— Немного чая мне бы не повредило. Без в. и с. Не могу заснуть, Дживс. С другой стороны, если бы я спал, то пропустил бы демонстрацию твоей жонглерской снос… носр… какое слово тут нужно?

— Сноровки, сэр.

— Точно, сноровки! То есть, теперь я знаю все о ловкости твоих пальцев. Не то чтобы я раньше не замечал, с какой легкостью они разливают чай, застегивают на мне жилет и завязывают галстук… твои пальцы такие проворные, я в жизни не ощущал ничего подобного… — Тут я заткнулся: ощущение было такое, что мозг со всего размаху впечатался в стену. — Ну, ты знаешь.

— Благодарю вас, сэр.

— И еще я хотел сказать, что ты непревзойденный мастер во всем, что касается обращения с яйцами. — Моя жалкая попытка непринужденно рассмеяться провалилась, а смех умер, едва слетев с губ. — Если бы нас слышали американцы, они бы точно решили, что речь идет кое о чем другом, а не о куриных яйцах, но ведь я имел в виду именно их… в общем, слава богу, что мы англичане, правда?

Дживс, приподняв одну бровь, терпеливо ждал, пока я перестану нести белиберду.

— Что-то вроде того, сэр.

Этот парень был воплощенным совершенством буквально во всем — в вытаскивании меня и моих приятелей из почти свершившихся брачных катастроф, в цитировании философов и в заваривании превосходного китайского улуна. Не было такой вещи, что могла бы поставить его в затруднительное положение.

Но никто, даже Дживс, не мог быть настолько идеальным. 

Яркая лампочка вспыхнула у меня в голове. Не настоящая электрическая лампочка, конечно, а одна из тех, что рисуют над головами мультяшных собак. И означала она примерно то же самое.

— Дживс, ты сможешь прожонглировать без перерыва пятнадцать минут подряд?

— Сэр?

— Ты так сосредоточенно таращищься на эти яйца, как не всякий медиум умеет таращиться в метафизические глубины. Сколько ты можешь жонглировать без передышки?

Уголок рта Дживса медленно пополз вверх, сдвинувшись на бесконечно малую долю дюйма, и при виде этого явного вызова я понял — он считал, что хилые мозги Вустера не осилят этот поистине титанический труд.

— Если позволите, сэр, я могу жонглировать около часа без перерыва.

Я наклонился к нему.

— Хочешь пари, Дживс?

— Не думаю, что это разумно, сэр.

И тут же его длинные пальцы, будто действуя по собственной воле, ухватили два яйца и вновь проделали трюк с жонглированием одной рукой. Это было чертовски привлекательное зрелище.

— Твои губы говорят «нет», а твои руки — «да», Дживс. Так что, боишься рисковать, старина?

— Нет, сэр.

— Боишься, что твоя выдержка треснет? Намек понял?

— Да, сэр. Очень забавно, — на самом деле его тон свидетельствовал совершенно об обратном.

Я наклонился еще ниже и обеими руками оперся о стол. 

— Я тебе не верю, Дживс. Ты наверняка в этом не силен. Выуживать молодого господина из очередного супа, — да, тут ты мастер. Отваживать нежеланных  _fiancée_  — тоже да. А жонглировать без остановки, когда тебя всеми силами отвлекает твой покорный слуга, — нет. 

Его темная бровь взмыла вверх, сигнализируя, что я могу пойти со своими рассуждениями по известному адресу.

— Значит, вот как! — Я ударил по столу. — Ставлю пятьсот фунтов против…

— У меня нет пятисот фунтов, сэр.

— Хорошо! — Я послал ему дьявольскую улыбку. — Пять сотен фунтов против подписанного экземпляра «Этики» Бенедикта Спинозы, который я подарил тебе на Рождество!

Глаза Дживса почти неуловимо расширились.

— Но, в таком случае, в чем ваш интерес?

— Это уже мне решать, Дживс. Цитируя поэта, «гордость и надменность, что… что… что там дальше?

— «Тупые клинья узловатый пень раскалывают; гордость и надменность Ахилла всем становятся несносны; их следует немедля истребить». Троил и Крессида, сэр.[2] 

— Точно! Твою несносную гордость следует немедля истребить!

Дживс посмотрел прямо мне в глаза таким пронзительным взглядом, что по спине Вустера пробежал холодок.

— Я принимаю ваше пари, сэр.

— Ха! Хватай яйца, Дживс, и смотри — тебе придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы все они удержались в воздухе. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. 

Всем своим видом выражая дерзкую решимость, он взял еще три сваренных вкрутую яйца и принялся жонглировать, внимательно следя за ними взглядом. Через несколько секунд он начал описывать круги предплечьями, не прекращая движений кистью.

— Это называется сайтсвоп, — он легко поймал яйца, и тут же вновь по очереди подбросил их вверх, — а это — нижний захват, сэр.[3] 

Каким-то образом он ухитрялся делать вид, что яйца сами падают ему в руки, а его дело — только ловить, хотя, конечно же, это было физически невозможно.

— Почему ты так на них смотришь?

— Наблюдать за процессом необходимо, сэр. Это обязательное условие для успешного жонглирования.

— Так даже лучше, мне и не надо, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.

— Если мне позволено будет заметить, сэр, у меня большой опыт как в жонглировании, так и в демонстрации подобающего поведения при этом, — ответил Дживс. — Ваши усилия ни к чему не приведут, сэр.

И, черт возьми, этот пройдоха вдруг швырнул яйца так, что они устремились вниз стремительным каскадом.

— А этот трюк называется «Водопад».

Перчатка, брошенная мне в физиономию, не смогла бы оказать большего эффекта. Несомненно, Дживс был истинным чудом. Я уже начинал жалеть о своем необдуманном пари — не то чтобы мне было жаль пяти сотен фунтов, деньги все равно пылились у меня на счету без всякой пользы. Но в конце-то концов — Дживс всегда выходил победителем из всех наших стычек и бессчетное количество раз ставил меня в унизительное и довольно болезненное положение!

— Пятнадцать минут. Я выиграю твоего Спинозу! Слабым духом не достаются порядочные философы!

— Да, сэр.

Вот оно как! К несчастью для Бертрама, я ввязался в пари без малейшего понятия, как его выиграть.

— Ладно, Дживс, как насчет чашки чая для молодого господина?

— Не раньше, чем через четырнадцать минут и сорок пять секунд, сэр.

Дьявол! 

— Дживс, я собираюсь надеть розовый галстук в огурцах, который прятал в отделении для носков, и ты меня не остановишь!

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

— Я надену розовый галстук в огурцах вместе с ярко-желтым кушаком, сиреневыми носками и альпийской шляпой, поля которой украшены огромным пером. Как тебе такое, а?

Но, черт возьми, Дживс продолжал жонглировать, глядя на летающие яйца так безмятежно, словно перед ним расстилался умиротворяющий сельский пейзаж. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — пробормотал он.

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

Я перепробовал все, до чего смог додуматься — и когда я говорю «все», я не шучу, — лишь бы сбить Дживса с толку. Я ржал, как конь, кричал, что в квартире пожар и выплясывал танцевальную партию под мелодию «Сорок семь рыжих моряков», даже стоял на руках… и все это ни к чему не привело. Я спел «Не хочешь ли поразвлечься со мной» — последний хит мюзик-холлов, который, я как знал, глубоко ранил чувствительную душу моего камердинера. В отчаянии я дошел до того, что корчил ему рожи. 

В общем, почти десять минут я прыгал по кухне, изображая идиота, и вконец запыхался и выдохся. Дживс продолжал жонглировать, яйца продолжали ритмично взлетать в воздух, и — честно слово — Дживс ухмылялся! Он в самом деле ухмылялся! Какая наглость! Какое коварство! Ухмылялся, глядя на мои жалкие ужимки! Ну уж нет, должно же быть что-то, что сотрет эту ухмылку с его губ. 

Мои следующие действия были продиктованы исключительно благородной одержимостью, вызванной соревновательным духом Вустеров. Или моим жестоким разочарованием в непоколебимости равновесия Дживса. Непоколебимости, как же! Не может быть, что передо мной бездушная машина в камердинерском обличье, чьим единственным предназначением стало подбрасывание яиц и ничего больше. 

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

Не думая, я рухнул на четвереньки и полез под стол.

— Сэр?

— Думай о Спинозе!

Над моей головой раздавался ритмичный свист яиц, отправляемых в полет. Нижняя половина Дживса оказалась прямо передо мной, одна его нога слегка подрагивала при подбрасывании, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Проскользнуть между его мускулистых ног и расстегнуть пуговицу на брюках оказалось делом одной минуты. 

— Мистер Вустер, сэр?

— Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты жонглировать теперь. — Я высвободил из нижнего белья его нежный на ощупь мужской орган, тут же обхватил его губами и на пробу втянул щеки.

— Сэр!

— Продолжай жонглировать, Дживс! — сказал я, но, поскольку мой рот был занят, вместо этих слов получилось что-то наподобие «Пфофофай фофифофать фифс».

И будь я проклят, парень в самом деле продолжил! Что ж, в таком случае я тоже мог показать, на что способен. Если долгие годы, проведенные в Оксфорде, нельзя было назвать выброшенными впустую, то только потому, что там меня научили, как довести парня до исступления. В общем, я устроился поудобнее и с энтузиазмом принялся сосать, сглатывать и шумно дышать. Вскоре плоть Дживса настолько увеличилась в размерах, что мне пришлось помогать себе рукой, одновременно продолжая ритмично работать губами и языком. 

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

Вы можете не поверить, но Дживс не перестал жонглировать!

Ни на самую крошечную малейшую секунду! Вы, конечно, решите, что техника м.г. оставляла желать лучшего, но, согласитесь, мой камердинер — настоящий крепкий орешек. Я выпустил его плоть изо рта, облизал головку и ощутил, как по всему телу Дживса проходит дрожь. Стараясь не приложиться головой о столешницу, я положил правую руку ему на бедро и крепко сжал. Его нога дернулась, подавшись за моей ладонью. 

Но, разрази его гром, Дживс продолжал жонглировать! Я не шучу!

Я принялся двигать головой так быстро, что едва не свернул шею и не остался паралитиком, прикованным к инвалидному креслу и неизменному пледу на коленях до конца своих дней. Мой язык порхал по плоти Дживса, как настоящая колибри, если вы улавливаете суть. 

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

Он все еще жонглировал! Его тело напряглось, одна нога резко выпрямилась, едва не врезавшись мне в бок. Кроме этого Вжух, вжух, вжух я слышал и другие звуки, издаваемые Дживсом, которые были настоящей музыкой для, гм, моей нижней половины. Я представил, как Дживс берет мой член в руку и сжимает. В другое время я бы нашел такие фантазии более чем приятными, но сейчас был уже настолько тверд, что готов был в любой момент взорваться, как рождественская хлопушка. За Короля и Отечество, Берти, держись!

Дживс вдруг замер и кончил мне в рот.

Ну наконец-то!

Вкус был не очень, поэтому я сплюнул и тоже позволил себе получить долгожданную разрядку, после чего обессилено сполз на пол. 

_Вжух, вжух, вжух._

— Думаю, пятнадцать минут истекли, сэр, — сказал Дживс задыхающимся голосом. 

Тишину, последовавшую за этими словами, нарушало только наше тяжелое дыхание. 

Когда я вылез из-под стола, Дживс представлял собой потрясающее зрелище. Его лицо покраснело, капельки пота усеивали не только лоб, но и щеки, а дыхание вырывалось из груди короткими толчками. Что касается молодого господина, у меня едва хватило сил отскрести себя от пола и дотащить до стула, который стоял как раз напротив моего растрепанного слуги.   
Яйца наконец-то перестали летать перед глазами. Неверной рукой Дживс отправил их к собратьям, оставшимся на тарелке. 

— Поздравляю, Дживс, ты выиграл. Ну и ну.

— Да, сэр. — Он взглянул на меня, и в его чертах проступило что-то неуловимо хищное, отчего на моем нижнем этаже вновь наметилось оживление. 

— Если я могу позволить себе такую вольность, сэр, я бы хотел получить взамен пятисот фунтов кое-что другое. Мне не нужны деньги, моих сбережений вполне хватает на все.

— Что угодно, Дживс. Вот только у меня здесь нет второго экземпляра Спинозы. Может, сойдемся на немецком философе, а?

— Возможно… я мог бы доставить вам удовольствие, которое вы только что подарили мне, сэр? Ваши действия я нашел весьма… возбуждающими. Я бы даже сказал, крайне возбуждающими. — Он адресовал мне порочную улыбку. — Я часто отдавался на волю схожих фантазий в бессонные ночи, сэр.

— О, да чтоб тебя! Да! — С энергией, появившейся откуда ни возьмись, я перегнулся через стол и заключил Дживса в объятия, сжав его широкие плечи. Мои губы с готовностью нашли его — он ответил с такой же горячностью, и неожиданно мы оказались сплетены так крепко, как борцы на ринге, целуя друг друга везде, куда могли дотянуться. Дживс, не разрывая объятий, сдернул меня со стола к себе на колени, и я умудрился толкнуть ногой тарелку с яйцами, которые совершили короткий полет по кухне и разбились о плиту. 

Не в моих привычках расписывать интимные моменты жизни во всех подробностях. Скажу только, что мы все-таки выбрались из кухни и закончили начатое на полу в гостиной — и не обошлось без страстных касаний, сплетений тел, порванной одежды и странных звуков, которые могли бы не на шутку обеспокоить соседей. Наверное, можно даже утверждать, что мы оба вознеслись прямиком в райские кущи. А потом еще раз и еще.

И все еще продолжаем возноситься время от времени. У моего драгоценного Дживса поистине самые ловкие на свете руки.

Примечания:   
[1] Нувориш, богатый выскочка   
[2] Уильям Шекспир. Троил и Крессида. Перевод Т. ГНЕДИЧ  
[3] Посмотреть, какими стилями можно жонглировать, можно, например, [здесь](http://jugglers.ru/uchebnik-zhonglirovaniya/saytsvop)


End file.
